Bat Reunion
by PONITAPG
Summary: AU: What goes on at the Wayne Mansion stays at the Wayne Mansion. Dick Grayson just loves annoying his brothers. bat brothers include: Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

The dark halls smelled like old wood and little dust. Alfred cleaned almost every day but it was a big 'house' after all. The rooms were separated, fortunately, and Tim Drake managed to steal a few dawn hours before Jason or his adoptive father interrupted him. He slept peacefully these few hours around 3:30 and 4:30 Am. His legs were tangled in his white silk sheets and his white wife beater tank top rose showing his well defined abs even at his short age of twelve. He was pretty dedicated after all.

The latest technology cell phone lay carelessly on his bedside and his alarm wasn't programmed until 5:30. He whishes nothing would wake him up. Not now, not today. Tim starts feeling a cool-like substance on his hand. He relaxes a little, a small smile on his face. Then he reacts. His black hair manages to stay straight and perfect even after he jumps off the bed. Some spilled water lies on the rug from his room and Dick has a shit eating grin on his face.

"You almost peed yourself" The older man says between giggles. "Oh my God Timmy! What would I do if that happened?" His clear blue eyes close as he's trying to picture the situation and starts humming a silly tune out loud. Tim on the other hand lies on the floor with a face between bewilderment and deception. He swears he could face palm now. It is frustrating yet he admits a little charming when his older brother decides to come around and cheer the mood in the mansion. Tim could never get angry for this he misses his older brother, not that he doesn't have another one. Dick was just his hero. He rarely visited lately after becoming Nightwing.

"Why are you here today?" His voice sounds gruff and firm in the silence of the early morning. "Shhh, you will wake Mr. frog" The apparently older male whispered/yelled. "Who's Mr. frog?" Tim said confused. The door of Tim's room was suddenly thrown open by a strong kick that made the material clash against the wall. "That's Mr. Todd" Dick said covering his mouth and pointing to the door.

"What the fuck Grayson! I can hear you! It's three in the morning and I am trained by the Batman, besides it isn't hard to hear a giggling school girl next door." Dick smiled widely at the brown haired male and laughed. "Jason!" He squealed trying to tackle hug his brother. Jason made a face of disgust and annoyance and punched Richard's face. Dick cried out and dramatically propelled his body backwards. Tim stared at the scene scared he would lose the little brain cells he had left from the patrols without any sleep.

"Anyways, why are you here Dick?"

"Yeah moron, why did you ruin my morning?"

"Well, you two aren't happy for my visit considering you haven't seen me in months."

Tim looked sad for acting that defensive and added "It's not that I was just curious."

"I really don't care." Jason said walking inside Tim's bedroom and throwing his entire body on the bed. He lifted his feet and crossed them. He lay stretched on the covers with his eyes half closed and his arms crossed behind his neck propping his bare upper body on the pillows.

Richard turned to face the two boys. Tim was looking over the bed from his position on the floor to look at Dick. "Well I am here to prepare the meeting of the birds and bats." Jason groaned and said "What is that shit? Why would I want to meet someone? Is it a hot babe at least?"

"Who are you talking about?" Tim said raising an eyebrow and sitting on the bed now. Dick took the opportunity and threw himself to the bed with them jumping with his knees and making the bed bounce. "Well now comes the interesting part." He said inching himself to the other boys who were in front of him on the bed.

Jason pushed his feet trying to throw Dick off the bed unsuccessfully. Tim was simply bouncing with the mess his brothers usually created. "You see there's major gossip, brothers, so we must be in it as the bird code demands." "Just spit it out and leave us alone." Jason yelled trying to get free from the grip Dick had on his feet. "What is the bird code?" Tim asked.

"Bruce has a kid!" Dick squealed like he would do with Wally but his brothers merely stared. Tim had a thoughtful and confused expression. Jason had an 'are you fucking kidding me' look. "No shit Sherlock." Jason finally broke the awkward silence managing to snatch his feet from his brother.

"Jason don't be rude, and yes he has a kid but for real not adoptive." Dick said composing himself. "And we will welcome him with the style we know we have!" "How do you know this? He hasn't even told us." Tim said reproachfully. "What- Are you nuts you woke me up for this?" Jason said at the same time as Tim.

"Fortunately I already invited Wally to help me plan this all with you guys." Dick said smiling, not noticing the looks of his brothers. "Go away." Jason said finally pushing Dick off the bed and getting under the covers. Tim was still struggling with the recent news. Alfred knew? Wally knew? Why hadn't batman told him if he was his son? Current Robin didn't seemed disturbed by any of this.

"Well it's too late for both of you, batman told me to tell you the news." I don't think he mentioned bringing your boyfriend!" Jason mumbled his face buried on the pillows. "I have a girlfriend! He has a girlfriend! Get it on your head Jason best friends among males exist!" Dick whined even if he knew Jason would not even bother to change his mind. "How can you breathe like that?" Tim asked watching how Jason was spread. Jason didn't answer his smaller brother's question; Dick had already placed himself between the boys. "Listen Timmy I know you are wiser than your brother so please accept or I'll do the face."

Timmy backed away from the blue eyes that were starting to widen and water. "Fine, just stop pouting." Dick smirked like he knew all along that would have worked. He turned to Jason and flipped him roughly, making him land on the floor. The loud banging noise would have made Tim laugh if Jason's face didn't look so menacing.

"Don't even try that crap on me." The brown haired hissed, his brown locks covering his eyes, his lips curled in a snarl. "Oh, well I thought you would be interested on the pictures I have on my wrist computer." Richard evilly glanced at his brother his eyes twinkling in that little maniac-troll way.

"I mean this could easily be posted on the Justice League..." Dick kept taunting even if he knew his brother would give in. He always gave in when blackmailed. "I really hope Slade attacks Bludhaven tonight." Jason sighed ignoring the 'yay' that came from behind him.

-o-

The small kid had raven black hair and even darker eyes. He kept a scowl constantly. Bruce had made clear he could not harm, injure, or verbally agreed no one. Not even if it was Richard. Tim stretched his hand awkwardly at the boy, and tried the usual "Um. Welcome?" The boy didn't even blink at the gesture. "Here in Gotham this is a greeting gesture." The teenager smiled. The boy answered sharply and in a rough accent "If you get cocky with me I will punch you on the face."

The smile on Tim's lips faltered and he backed away carefully. Bruce decided that was a good moment to intervene. "Damian, I told you the rules before coming to this house. Respect me, and your siblings." The boy rolled his eyes annoyed. At that same moment Tim realized the welcome party Dick had planned wouldn't suit the kid at all.

"Master Wayne, the rest of the committee is waiting on the living room." Alfred said in a stylish accent. Damian and Tim followed Bruce in silence after that. When they got to the room confetti exploded on their faces two seemingly nineteen year olds yelled 'Surprise'. "What the fuck!" The sound was emitted from the youngest of them all. It wasn't weird hearing him curse but it did feel aggressive.

Bruce didn't even bother on reprimanding the kid. What in Dick's sane mind made him think a son of Batman, his own bloodline, would approve rainbow confetti." Damian didn't even bother asking who planned this madness. He threw his tiny body against Dick trying to leave as much damage as he could.

Jason was laughing and almost wheezing. He just happened to like the kid. Tim seemed distressed and tried to lift the little Tasmanian demon off of Dick. Wally was eating the food as was promised. "Would you like to tell them about the mother of the kid now or do I inform them" Alfred said standing straight trying not to look annoyed. Bruce answered silently "no I think they'll get used to him, besides Dick has to know that by now and might have told the rest." Alfred smiled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The Movie Night

"I vow I won't stop the movie because it has unrated scenes for you little ones" Seventeen year old Dick Grayson said before placing five DVDs on top of the mini theater DVD player inside the Wayne Mansion. Tonight was movie night and Timmy was supposed to be in charge of the movie genre, unfortunately Dick always opposed to terror movies and Tim just loved those.

"You better, I still want to see how The Rite ended." Jason scowled as he yelled at Dick from one of the farthest seats at the mini theater. "But Robi-poo that movie was unrated for Damian" Grayson cooed trying to hide his troll smirk. He obviously saw all horror movies their brothers wanted and just loved to hack the system so they couldn't download them.

"I have to protect your innocent minds." He was getting good at not laughing at his own excuses.

"Dick we fight the Joker, we live in Gotham! With Batman!" Jason hollered annoyed at Dick. "I want to see SAW IV." Damian said mandatorily like the spoiled kid he was. "Damian the older ones are speaking." His ebony haired and older brother said faking a wise accent. Damian groaned a dirty word everyone decided best to ignore.

"So what's for today, Paranormal Activity, The exorcist, Final Destination?" Jason yawned. "At this point I accept Chucky" Damian said in a rude tone.

"I thought The Woman in Black or Sinister" Tim said narrowing his eyes as Dick had limited his choices. It was either that, Resident Evil or Sweeny Todd. Richard had already seen every horror movie existing, especially with his little brothers and his concern for their diversion choices was starting to worry him a little. After Silent Hill, Underworld Awakening and The Possession he didn't think his brain could handle more. And he handled horror pretty much as Wally handled a food contest. Still, watching his brothers' robot like reactions to Paranormal Activity saga at three in the morning his preoccupation heightened. And the fact they played Slender for funzies. "I just don't think it's that healthy every movie night we have we end up watching either gore or horror." Dick rolled his eyes.

Damian stuck his tongue out at him and scooted far away from where he sat. Tim sighed and rubbed a hand on his face before putting the first movie. No one made a sound not even in the scariest parts when dramatic music echoed in the mini theater.

At the end of The Woman in Black Bruce entered the room wearing his usual facial expression. He sat next to Damian. Said boy was angrily chewing popcorn because his father decided he needed to be close to him. Dick grumbled something about him wanting to sit next to Bats. He ended up sitting behind the both of them. Jason was still as far as he could from the three of them and Timmy had sneaked at the free side of his adoptive father. "So, what are you watching next?" Bruce said in his usual monotone voice. "Sinister!" Tim said smiling briefly which earned him a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think it is good for you to watch…" Bruce couldn't even finish when Dick was waving his hands dramatically yelling "There! You see! I told you so!"

The dark knight frowned before sighing tiredly. He had joined the boys for Alfred. He said he needed to bond or else the 'bat family' would end like the 'arrow family'. A drug addicted clone,a revenge thirsty teenager and an eighteen year old living alone with Wally. Tim crossed his arms like a reprimanded kid, Damian stuck his tongue out but Jason had the nerve to ask "Oh yeah! Well then what do you expect us to watch?"

Bruce glared, not intensely but still got the effect he wanted. "I am not saying to change your preferences. It is best if you vary the genres in order to blend in with society your age."

"I would suggest romantic comedy…" Dick said behind Bruce whose frown deepened as he saw the cover of a DVD with Sandra Bullock on it. He didn't think it would harm trying a different movie once in a while. Besides how bad can his older son choices be?

Batman relaxed on his cushioned couch while the starting credits appeared. Damian was trying to choke himself with his popcorn; He looked at Tim who still looked like a kicked puppy. "I hate you Grayson. You will not sleep again." Jason's hiss could be heard from the back. Dick couldn't help his usual troll laugh to escape. Batman seemed uncomfortable with the themes and plot; it wasn't every day you saw The Batman watching The Proposal with his kids, three of them on the edge of killing the oldest one. Batman read the back of the cover as the first scene played. It was actually fun to watch their expressions as they tried to cope with the fact they were all reunited watching…. Something Grayson brought. The movie kept progressing Dick giggled at some parts which earned him a glare from Jason and a raised eyebrow from Bruce. Tim and Damian seemed absorbed by the plot itself.

Dick was currently texting on his I-phone with a smirk on his face. He couldn't belive he somehow convinced his family on this one. It was so bizarre he couldn't even concentrate. Timmy eyed him suspiciously and couldn't help the curiosity "Who are you texting? Why aren't you seeing YOUR movie?" Dick lazily lifted his eyes and smiled boyishly at his brother. "Nothing Tim I was just talking to Babs. Apparently she just got grounded thanks to me. And I already saw this movie" Bruce raised his eyebrow but didn't turn around to face his son.

"And who are you texting now?" Jason said now behind Dick, his breath close enough to raise a few strands of hair from Dick's neck. "It's none of your business!" He almost squealed and covered his phone pushing Jason's face with his palm. "Oh, Grayson is such a womanizer!" Jason bluffed. Damian suddenly gave a squeal of pure terror followed by Tim yelling at the top of his lungs 'wow'. Bruce started choking on Damian's soda and covered the child's eyes.

"Dick, what the fuck?" Jason asked, his wide eyes now on the movie in a scene were the naked body of Ryan Reynolds was on top of Sandra Bullock's naked body. "This is why just watching horror movies isn't healthy. When you see these movies you panic" Grayson said between giggles and coughs of hysterical laughter. Batman scowled then glared keeping his hand covering Damian's and Timmy's eyes. "And this is the reason why you no longer babysit them." His severe tone was a mere amusement to Jason who rolled to the floor laughing. Dick fake pouted and Timmy scrambled to stop the movie. "So Dick, ready for movie night?" Wally said entering unannounced, arm over Artemis who was trying hard not to smile when she saw the scene in front of her.

Bruce was still trying to cover Damian's angry and red face, Timmy was trying to stop Jason from killing Dick. The brown haired teen grabbed his older brother's phone and wrote "I'm slutty" on his facebook, before checking his texts. He gained blackmail soon enough then. "I guess texting him before coming wasn't intelligent right Wally?" Artemis's breathy and mocking whisper made him blush. "I didn't think this would be happening!" Richard did get what he deserved in the end.

Out of all the chaos Jason's cocky scream resonated through the entire room "I knew you and Wally were boyfriends!" Artemis efficiently snatched the phone only to roll her eyes at Wally's antics. "You morons deserve this" She scoffed sitting beside Batman and Damian who stared at her somewhat scared. She shoved popcorn inside her mouth happily. Alfred entered the room with his vacuum cleaner and started picking tiny greasy popcorns on the floor.

Damian couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde tigress beside him. His dark eyes studied her carefully and meticulously. This worried the redheaded and the father near him. Dick managed to untangle from the death grip of Jason and hollered 'Damian has a crush on my best friend!' "Fuck you Grayson." Alfred didn't questioned why that statement was pronounced by different voices, his vacuum happily toning out the noise that kept getting louder.


End file.
